Twitter
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: Jalani harimu dengan twitter. Shortfic, possible oneshot, or not?:3 RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Twitter**

Higanbana Rin LIdde~2010

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Humor/Friendship. T

Warning! AU, OOC, Gajeness, Abalism, Alayism. Don't like, Don't understand how to use Twitter, Don't read. Inspirated by auhtor's own lifestory.

.

Bukalah harimu dengan twitter

.

"Uhm… Echo… Bukan… Anu… ECHO! AKU MASIH PERJAKA!" Oz langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Oh, mimpi ternyata…" Oz mengehela nafas lega. Teringat olehnya mimpi yang dialaminya tadi. Kita tidak usah membahasnya, karena akan merusak rating dan menambah kadar OOC.

Oz memandang jam dinding di kamarnya, masih pukul tiga dinihari. Jika tidur lagi, nanti malah tidak bisa bangun. Ya sudahlah, bangun saja, pikir Oz. Dia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan membuka mobile pc berwarna merah miliknya. Setelah memastikan modem terpasang, dan quota internetnya masih cukup, Oz lalu membuka Google Chrome dan mulai mengetikkan '.com' di bagian address-nya. Karena itu adalah barang pribadi Oz, dia tidak perlu log out, jadi situs itu langsung tersambung ke account-nya.

.

oz_boy15 : baru saja memimpikan gf tercinta, blueecho :3

mistress_Alice : #nowplaying Shikata Akiko-Inori no Kanata. Yang begini mah, malah bikin mau tidur.

mistress_Alice : oz_boy15 pasti mimpi yang jorok! RT oz_boy15 : baru saja memimpikan gf tercinta, blueecho :3

oz_boy15 : mistress_Alice, kau bagadang, tidak tidur, atau baru bangun?

oz_boy15 : #nowplaying Kuchibiru Kara Romantica by AAA. Attack all around!

mistress_Alice : oz_boy15, baru bangun. Kau sendiri?

oz_boy15 : mistress_Alice, sama denganmu.

mistress_Alice : menyedihkan, masa OL subuh-subuh cuma berdua dengan oz_boy15? Hey! Mana yang lain? blueecho, raven_gil, hatter_break, jackisHero, amaryllis_sharon...

oz_boy15 : mistress_Alice, kau pikir aku suka OL berdua denganmu? Huhu… blueecho! Temani daku di subuh yang dingin ini…

aqua_elli : pagi semua. Awali subuh ini dengan #reading HOLY KNIGHT!

aqua_elli : hey! mistress_Alice! oz_boy15! Jangan nyampah di timelineku!

mistress_Alice : lapar…ToT #hungry #hungry

oz_boy15 : Hey! aqua_elli! Kau OL juga, yah? :3

aqua_elli : oz_boy15. Begitulah. Kau sudah mengerjakan PR?

mistress_Alice : #nowplaying Yuuya Matsuhita-Bird

mistress_Alice : aqua_elli, ku-follow nih. Baru tahu kau punya account juga. XDD

aqua_elli : mistress_Alice, folback! Hey, cuma kita bertiga saja yang OL, nih?

blueecho : Pagi dunia.

oz_boy15 : blueecho. HONEEEEEEY! #hug

oz_boy15 : #nowplaying Libera Me From Hell by Iwasaki Taku.

mistress_Alice : Pagi, blueecho.

aqua_elli : Kau nyetel lagu seram begitu subuh-subuh begini?==a RT oz_boy15 : #nowplaying Libera Me From Hell by Iwasaki Taku.

blueecho : oz_boy15, sekali lagi kau menulis seperti itu, awas saja. RT oz_boy15 : blueecho. HONEEEEEEY! #hug

aqua_elli : hey, blueecho! Wah, oz_boy15 dimarahi sama istri. Wkwkwk…

aqua_elli : #np Nageki no Mori~music box~

blueecho : aqua_elli. Dapat darimana? Echo mau download. RT aqua_elli : #np Nageki no Mori~music box~

aqua_elli : blueecho. Dapat link-nya dari youtube. Kan ada di descriptionnya.

blueecho : makasih, aqua_elli. Langsung cari, deh.

mistress_Alice : kau bisa melucu juga, ya? aqua_elli? RT aqua_elli : hey, blueecho! Wah, oz_boy15 dimarahi sama istri. Wkwkwk…

oz_boy15 : ah? Aku lupa… o.O RT aqua_elli : oz_boy15. Begitulah. Kau sudah mengerjakan PR?

oz_boy15 : BRB. 30 menit lagi akan kembali setelah NGERJAIN PR!

mistress_Alice : oz_boy15, kau salah makan? Sepertinya setelah mimpi kau jadi gila.

blueecho : Yak, dapat. Saatnya mendownload.

blueecho : apa maksudmu, oz_boy15? RT oz_boy15 : baru saja memimpikan gf tercinta, blueecho :3

hatter_break : Pagi-pagi sudah pada rame… :3

hatter_break : #watching monitor.

jackisHero : PAGI DUNIA!

blueecho : ih, jackisHero, dasar copycat. Ikut-ikutan salamnya Echo…

jackisHero : Sori, blueecho. Hehe… #nyengir

jackisHero : #nowplaying Go! Go! Maniac

aqua_elli : jackisHero sukanya lagu moe begitu…==a RT jackisHero : #nowplaying Go! Go! Maniac

jackisHero : Berisik! Kau aqua_elli!o

mistress_Alice : LAPAR! GIMME MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!

jackisHero : mistress_Alice, siapa suruh bangun pagi-pagi? #gakngertipenderitaanorang

mistress_Alice : Grrr… jackisHero! Kulaporkan kau ke abyssAlyss! #ngancam

abyssAlyss : Ada yang memanggilku :)

hatter_break : cepat sekali munculnya… ==a RT abyssAlyss : Ada yang memanggilku :)

jackisHero : Pagi, abyssAlyss… :)

abyssAlyss : pagi juga, jackisHero… :)

aqua_elli : jyah~ jackisHero sama abyssAlyss berpotensi pacaran di twitter. Kabur!

blueecho : bye for now. Gonna cook for breakfast.

hatter_break : bah, berdua itu pada pergi semua. XD aqua_elli, blueecho

hatter_break : kemana perginya oz_boy15? Lama sekali ngerjain PR… XD

mistress_Alice : Aku, dong! Sudah selesai! #bangga hatter_break : kemana perginya oz_boy15? Lama sekali ngerjain PR… XD

jackisHero : Iya, nyontek abyssAlyss, soalnya… XD RT mistress_Alice : Aku, dong! Sudah selesai! #bangga hatter_break : kemana perginya oz_boy15? Lama sekali ngerjain PR… XD

mistress_Alice : GRRR! Sudah lapar, kau membuatku tambah kesal, jackisHero! Aku mengerjakan sendiri, tauk!

abyssAlyss : Memang mistress_Alice mengerjakan sendiri kok, hatter_break, jackisHero… ^^

abyssAlyss : #nowplaying Sorairo Days-Shoko Nakagawa

jackisHero : Seterah… Eh, terserah… XP RT mistress_Alice : GRRR! Sudah lapar, kau membuatku tambah kesal, jackisHero! Aku mengerjakan sendiri, tauk!

hatter_break : timelineku penuh sampah.

mistress_Alice : abyssAlyss! Aku ke kamarmu sekarang! Aku lapar!

abyssAlyss : mistress_Alice, iya, iya… :)

hatter_break : tinggal serumah, berhubungan kok lewat twitter… ==a RT mistress_Alice : abyssAlyss! Aku ke kamarmu sekarang! Aku lapar!

jackisHero : hatter_break, kau kenapa sih? Kok sepertinya tidak bersemangat begitu? Apa karena nggak ada amaryllis_sharon? :3 #digeplak

amaryllis_sharon : jackisHero. Jangan bicara macam-macam.

jackisHero : BAH! Cepat sekali kau datang! o.O RT amaryllis_sharon : jackisHero. Jangan bicara macam-macam.

hatter_break : sepertinya cewek-cewek itu mudah terangsang lewat mention. Coba, ah~ hey, bubble_lotti! Come here! :3 #ngawur

jackisHero : gak bakalan muncul, lagian mana ada cewek terangsang lewat mention? RT hatter_break : sepertinya cewek-cewek itu mudah terangsang lewat mention. Coba, ah~ hey, bubble_lotti! Come here! :3 #ngawur

bubble_lotti : Apaan sih manggil-manggil? RT hatter_break : sepertinya cewek-cewek itu mudah terangsang lewat mention. Coba, ah~ hey, bubble_lotti! Come here! :3 #ngawur

jackisHero : Bah! Ternyata benar!

amaryllis_sharon : suka sekali memenuhi timelineku… ==a jackisHero, hatter_Break.

bubble_lotti : Pagi! amaryllis_sharon!

amaryllis_sharon : pagi juga, bubble_lotti!^^

jackisHero : Pagi yang tenang…

hatter_break : jackisHero. Yah, kau benar… RT jackisHero : Pagi yang tenang…

amaryllis_sharon : loh? Kalian berdua memang belum siap-siap? Aku saja OL lewat handphone sambil makan… jackisHero, hatter_Break.

bubble_lotti : idem with me, RT amaryllis_sharon : loh? Kalian berdua memang belum siap-siap? Aku saja OL lewat handphone sambil makan… jackisHero, hatter_Break.

mistress_Alice : Kenyang! Masakan abyssAlyss memang enak! Okay, mana kunci motorku? Saatnya berangkat sekolah!

abyssAlyss : sudah pukul tujuh. Saatnya berangkat!^^

mistress_Alice : abyssAlyss, kunci motorku mana?

abyssAlyss : mistress_Alice, Di kamarku…==a

amaryllis_sharon : mistress_Alice, abyssAlyss, entah mengapa rasanya interaksi kalian aneh sekali… ==a

jackisHero : ARGH! AKU LUPA INI SUDAH PAGI! #panik

hatter_break : crap, belum mandi. Udah mau telat lagi!

bubble_lotti : Wohoo! hatter_break pasti nggak mandi nanti! Yucks! XP

jackisHero : BRB! Jaa!

hatter_break : Off.

amaryllis_sharon : bah, dasar mereka berdua itu… ==a Off, mau berangkat.

bubble_lotti : ==a. Off aja, pusing melihat timeline aneh begini.

raven_gil : aku datang kok pada off semua, sih? #pundung

.

Tomat? Atau tamat?

.

Seperti janji saya, saya akan ngealay di FFn! Dan inilah hasil ke-alay-an saya! Huahahahahahahahaha! *ketawa nista*

Apakah readers bisa memahami cerita abal ini? Saya saja bingung saya nulis apaan. XD

Ini beneran terinspirasi dari kehidupan asli. Yah, yang jelas nggak mungkin saya mimpi kayak Oz. Tapi saya kan sering bangun jam tiga, terus OL twitter. Bagi yang mau tau account saya, cari saja yang namanya SegonaRin *malah promosi*

Perlu lanjut? Atau disudahi saja? :3

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi rocks!

xoxo

Rin


	2. Chapter 2

Twitter

Higanbana Rin LIdde~2010

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Humor/Friendship. T

Warning! AU, OOC, Gajeness, Abalism, Alayism. Don't like, Don't understand how to use Twitter, Don't read. Inspirated by author's own lifestory.

.

Jalani harimu dengan Twitter

.

.

Suasana yang tenang di Pandora _Gakuen_. Lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat—sepertinya berlari- dari arah luar kelas. Dan, akhirnya—

"_Ohayou_!" si pirang menyapa teman-temannya seperti biasa. Sementara si mata herah terlihat seperti orang yang mau mati saja dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Wah, Jack, Break. Kalian datang tepat waktu," kata Sharon.

"Kalian mandi?" goda Lotti.

"Haha, tidak sopan bertanya begitu pada seorang _gentleman_, Charlotte-_san_." Jack tertawa sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada. Ada yang aneh dengan bahasanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi formal.

"Aku hanya butuh jawaban ya, atau tidak."

Keduanya pemuda itu terdiam.

"Mataharinya bersinar cerah—"

"Sekarang mendung, dan mataharinya tertutup awan, Break." sela Sharon.

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua terdiam.

"Hey, Jack! Aku belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah!"

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, aku juga belum! Ayo kita menyalin saja!"

Dan dua orang itu pergi. Pengalihan.

.

Dua puluh lima menit pertama di jam pelajaran pertama.

"Hoaheeem," Jack menguap, dia bosan, ngantuk, dan tidak mengerti dengan rumus yang dijelaskan guru di depan.

"Hoy, Jack! Kalau menguap, tutup mulutmu!" bisik Alyss yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tch, aku bosan..." desah Jack.

Dan, cring! Dia mendapatkan ide yang sangat brilian. Diam-diam, diraihnya _handphone_ iPhone 4dari saku celananya, dan mulai membuka aplikasi _TinyTwitter_.

_._

jackishero: aku bosan. oz_boy15, blueecho, raven_gil, hatter_break, jackisHero, amaryllis_sharon, bubble_lotti, aqua_elli, leoleo, misstress_alice, abyssAlyss

.

"_Ang! Ang! Ang! Tottemo daisuki! Doraemon_..." lagu pembuka _anime_ fenomenal itu berkumandang di penjuru kelas. Dan semuanya langsung menoleh pada satu orang yang duduk di barisan tengah.

"Bunyi apa itu tadi, Gilbert Nightray-_kun_?"

"Err—" Gilbert memutar otaknya, mencari alasan. "Bunyi _handphone_, sensei—" Gilbert menunjukkan SE W995 berwarna hitam. "Tapi ini bukan _handphone_ku, meski warnanya sama, ini bukan _handphone_ku. Ini sepertinya _handphone_ yang ketinggalan—"

Alasan yang menyedihkan.

Kembali ke suasana belajar-mengajar yang membosankan.

.

raven_gil: jackishero _AHO_! Aku mengaktifkan _mobile twitter_, jadi pasti ada sms setiap _mention_ masuk!

jackishero: derita anda. :D RT raven_gil: jackishero _AHO_! Aku mengaktifkan _mobile twitter_, jadi pasti ada sms setiap _mention_ masuk!

oz_boy15: tidak kusangka sms _tone_-nya raven_gil itu lagu pembuka _anime _Doraemon. #LOL

hatter_break: RT oz_boy15: tidak kusangka sms tone-nya raven_gil itu lagu pembuka _anime _Doraemon. #LOL

raven_gil: berisik! DX RT hatter_break: RT oz_boy15: tidak kusangka sms tone-nya raven_gil itu Doraemon. #LOL

misstress_alice: kenapa _sih _ ini guru? Penjelasannya tidak jelas! Mana mungkin bisa paham! DX

aqua_elli: _ara_? Bilang saja daya tangkapmu lemah :P RT misstress_alice: apasih ini guru? Penjelasannya tidak jelas! Mana bisa paham! DX

oz_boy15: kata-katamu menusuk sekali. RT aqua_elli: _ara_? Bilang saja daya tangkapmu lemah :P

misstress_alice: sialan kau! RT aqua_elli: _ara_? Bilang saja daya tangkapmu lemah :P

hatter_break: tampar! #provokator RT misstress_alice: sialan kau! RT aqua_elli: _ara_? Bilang saja daya tangkapmu lemah :P

oz_boy15: muka misstress_alice sudah geram, _tuh._ Hati-hati ya, aqua_elli. Sepertinya kalau kau teruskan akan ada kursi melayang ke arahmu. XD

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Dan mereka kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

**Atap sekolah.**

"Jack curang! Sudah beli iPhone 4!" protes Oz seraya menunjuk _handphone touchscreen _hitam dengan stiker Ben 10 di _casing_ belakangnya.

"Derita anda. Fufufu..." Jack tertawa puas. "Kenapa _handphone_-mu?"

"Kemarin jatuh dan fungsi _touchscreen_-nya jadi bermasalah," kata Oz disambut 'O' besar dari teman-temannya.

"Hei, Jack! Bukannya kita berlima sepakat untuk menjadi pengguna SE? Kau penghianat!" kata Elliot. Lima orang yang dimaksud adalah dia, Jack, Oz, Gilbert, dan Break.

"Oh... Lalu siapa yang kemarin pergi ke toko ponsel dengan alasan membeli pulsa tapi sebenarnya ingin membeli LG _Lollipop_ GD580?" goda Break. Seketika muka Elliot langsung memerah. Dia melempari Break dengan tutup botol air mineral.

"Berisik! Itu bukan untukku, itu untuk Ad—" belum sempat Elliot menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia langsung tersadar dan menutup mulutnya.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Alice. Semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada Elliot Nightray ini.

"U—untuk Vannesa! Ya! Untuk Vannesa! Siapa lagi?"

'Bohong!' bantah mereka dalam hati.

"Bicara soal _handphone_ aku jadi teringat nada dering—"

"Ganti topik! Jangan ungkit topik itu lagi, Jack!" sanggah Gilbert.

Jack mengerjapkan matanya, "Siapa yang bicara tentang itu? Aku bicara tentang nada deringku," kata Jack disambut dengan 'O' besar dari teman-temannya.

"Kebetulan, aku membeli iPhone bekas—"

"Sudah kuduga!"

"Diam, Oz! Nah, aku membeli iPhone bekas dari toko ponsel. Karena terburu-buru pulang ke rumah, aku tidak mengatur ulang _handphone_-ku. Dan begitu sampai di rumah, ternyata Alice dan keluarganya datang—"

"Pff... Aku ingat!" Alyss terkikik.

"Haha! Ya! Aku ingat kejadian itu!" timpal Alice. Mereka berdua tertawa, sementara teman-temannya yang lain tidak paham.

"Vincent menelepon-ku tadi malam ketika aku sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tamu bersama keluarga Alyss dan Alice. Dan—" Jack memelankan suaranya, memberi efek dramatis.

"Dan?" tanya Sharon penasaran.

"_Ringtone _-nya 'Keong Racun'."

BRAK!

"Huahahahahaha! Ternyata pemegang iPhone 4 sebelum kau adalah penggemar musik dangdut!" Elliot tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau harus lihat muka Glen saat itu," kata Alice.

"Aku melihat dia diam-diam mengaktifkan _bluetooth-_nya," kata Alyss.

"Selera pamanmu dan selera Jack ternyata sama!" ejek Break.

"Berisik! Aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa!" protes Jack.

"Hei, teman-teman—" kata Oz tiba-tiba. Semua langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"—tidak ada yang ingat apa kalau sehabis ini kita ulangan matematika?"

"..." semua terdiam dan saling melempar pandangan.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'tidak',"

.

"Bab yang mana! Bab yang mana?" kata Jack panik sambil membolak-balik halaman bukunya.

"Bab tiga! Trigonometri!" sahut Gilbert.

"Bab tiga? Kenapa tulisannya 'Sistem Pergerakan Manusia'?" Jack makin panik.

"Itu buku biologi!" Gilbert merampas buku biologi itu dari Jack dan menyodorkan buku matematika.

"_Yada na_... Aku bukan _fast learner _yang baik sebenarnya," Break menghela nafas sambil berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ya, mereka bertiga tengah belajar bersama. Sementara—

"Oh, jadi tinggal dikali dua? Hm... Aku mengerti!" kata Alice.

"Mudah, kan? Kalau kau ingat paham rumusnya, pasti bisa!" kata Sharon.

Orang yang tidak mengerti belajar bersama orang yang mengerti, menghasilkan dua orang yang mengerti.

Gilbert, Break, dan Jack tetap heboh bertiga. Lotti dan Alyss memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama Alice dan Sharon. Sementara di pojok ruangan—

"Oz, sedang apa kau?" Elliot melirik dengan tatapan sinis.

"_Chatting_," jawab Oz santai. Jemarinya menari dengan lincah di atas _keypad _XPERIA X10 _Mini Pro_-nya.

"Tidak belajar?" tanya Elliot.

"Cuma lima belas rumus, bisa diatur." jawab Oz enteng.

"Jangan terlalu anggap remeh, Oz," Elliot mengingatkan.

"Haha, tenang saja!"

"Tch, daripada kau _chatting_ tidak jelas, lebih baik kau bantu saja mereka," kata Elliot sambil menunjuk tiga teman mereka yang lain.

TEEEEEEEEEEET

"Tidak sempat lagi, Elliot. Bel masuk berbunyi," kata Oz enteng.

.

"Tamatlah riwayatku..." desis Jack sembari membaca kertas soal.

"_God, my, oh!" _kata Break sambil meniru gaya Garterbelt.

"..." Gilbert tidak berkomentar apa-apa, sepertinya dia terlalu syok.

"_Yes!_" Alice tersenyum senang sambil membaca soalnya. Ternyata pola soalnya sama persis dengan yang mereka pelajari tadi. Alice lalu menatap Sharon, Lotti, dan Alyss bergantian dan saling melempar kedipan mata.

"Haha, ini mudah!" Elliot menyeringai, sementara di sebelahnya—

"Apa-apaan ini?" muka Oz pucat pasi.

"Heh? Bukannya kau sudah hapal semua rumusnya, Oz?" goda Elliot.

"Kukira kita akan ulangan Statistika,"

"Oz, itu bab satu. Sudah empat bulan yang lalu,"

"_YABAI!" _Oz berdiri dan memukul mejanya dengan refleks. Spontan, seisi kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oz Vessalius-_kun._ Kalau ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, kenapa tidak sampaikan di depan kelas?" tegur _sensei_.

"Ma-maaf, _sensei..._" kata Oz.

.

'Duh, bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar tidak belajar bab ini!' jerit Oz dalam hatinya. Waktu yang tersisa hanya 45 menit lagi dan baru menjawab sepuluh persen dari keseluruhan soal. Diliriknya temannya satu per satu. Sharon dan Lotti sudah membuka lembar soal terakhir. Alice yang biasanya tidak terlalu ahli matematika mengerjakan soal dengan wajah santai. Alyss—Oz tidak menyadari bahwa Alyss sudah selesai mengerjakan ulangan dan keluar lima menit yang lalu-. Elliot di sampingnya juga sudah selesai dan tinggal memeriksa ulang jawabannya!

Dia lalu menatap Jack, Gilbert, dan Break. Masing-masing raut wajah mereka mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka sudah putuh asa.

"Tch, tidak ada cara lain," kata Oz. Dia memberikan isyarat untuk ketiga temannya agar mereka membuka _handphone_ masing-masing.

.

oz_boy15: abyssAlyss! Tolong kami! DX Aku belum belajar!

abyssAlyss: Loh? Jarang-jarang, Oz? Biasanya kau tidak ada masalah dengan matematika. RT oz_boy15: abyssAlyss! Tolong kami! DX Aku belum belajar!

oz_boy15: tidak ada waktu untuk membahasnya sekarang! Bantu aku, Alyss! Berikan kunci jawabannya! Aku berjanji akan membantumu di ulangan sejarah besok! DX abyssAlyss.

abyssAlyss: Baiklah, tapi aku tidak berani jamin benar semua, oz_boy15. A, c, c, d, e, a, b, b, d, a, e, d, d, a, c, b, b, a, d, c.

raven_gil: _SANGKYU_, ALYSS! RT abyssAlyss: Baiklah, tapi aku tidak berani jamin benar semua, oz_boy15. A, c, c, d, e, a, b, b, d, a, e, d, d, a, c, b, b, a, d, c.

jackIshero: _makasih_, dear. :D RT abyssAlyss: Baiklah, tapi aku tidak berani jamin benar semua, oz_boy15. A, c, c, d, e, a, b, b, d, a, e, d, d, a, c, b, b, a, d, c.

oz_boy15: _THANKS!_ Jasamu tidak akan pernah kulupakan, abyssAlyss!

hatter_break: RT oz_boy15: _THANKS!_ Jasamu tidak akan pernah kulupakan, abyssAlyss!

.

Waktu yang tersisa hanya setengah jam lagi, ke-empat pemuda ini sibuk menyalin kunci jawaban yang diberikan oleh Alyss. Gilbert, Jack, dan Break melakukannya dengan santai, sementara Oz—

'Sial! Baterai-nya mau habis!' umpat Oz dalam hati. Dia tidak menyadari kalau gerak-geriknya memegang _handphone_ di bawah meja itu sangat jelas terlihat oleh guru. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau _sensei_ sudah berjalan mendekati bangkunya.

"Wah, wah. Ternyata peringkat pertama bisa melakukan ini juga, ya?" kata _sensei_ sambil menarik telinga Oz.

"_Ittai! Ittai! Ittai, sensei!_"

Semua menoleh ke arah belakang. Dan kebetulan sekali, Oz berada di barisan tengah dan deretan terakhir. Jadi, dari tempatnya, bisa melihat seisi kelas. Dan tentu saja, Jack, Gilbert, dan Break kelihatan. Saking syok-nya mereka melihat Oz ketahuan, mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau tangan mereka masih memegang _handphone_.

"Jack Vessalius-_kun, _Gilbert Nightray-_kun, _Xerxes Break-_kun—"_

Mereka dalam masalah.

.

"Ampun, _sensei!" _terdengar teriakan empat pemuda yang suaranya familiar di telinga Alyss. Ya, sedari tadi Alyss menunggu di depan kelas sambil memainkan Samsung I9000 _Galaxy S _miliknya—yang berwarna putih, kembar dengan milik Alice dengan tipe yang sama namun berwarna hitam—

"Hei, Alyss!" sapa Elliot yang baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"Hei, Elliot. Apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam?" tanya Alyss.

"Mereka ketahuan mencontek," kata Elliot.

"Eh? Apakah mereka benar-benar panik? Aku kan sudah memberi jawabannya," pikir Alyss.

"Hah? Jadi kau yang memberikan kunci jawabannya? Bagaimana bisa? Kertas soalnya kan kau tinggal di kelas?"

Alyss tertawa jahil, "Oleh karena itu aku bilang, 'aku tidak yakin jawabannya benar'..."

.

Sejak hari itu, status mereka berempat jadi jarang terlihat di _timeline_. Mungkin kapok atau trauma. Tapi ada satu hal yang mereka pelajari; mencontek di detik-detik terakhir sebelum ulangan itu adalah ide yang buruk. Jika mau mencontek, lakukan dari awal.

Ya, memang penerapan yang buruk, tapi masuk diakal.

.

END

.

Saya cuma mau bilang kalau cerita ini memang sebagian besar pernah kejadian. Contohnya, ketika handphone Gilbert berbunyi karena ada SMS dari twitter. Aslinya itu saya mention teman saya pas lagi belajar dan handphonenya langsung berbunyi karena ada mention saya. XD

Terus juga, ringtone Jack. Sebenarnya bukan keong racun, tapi lagu dangdut lain. Waduh, saya sampai diketawain waktu itu. XD

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi rock!

xoxo

Rin


End file.
